Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 170
Saiou, Again! "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny"!! is the one hundred and seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki is saved from Trueman by Sartorius, but the latter is only part of the plot, being forced to duel Jaden in order to save his sister, Sarina. Summary Jaden Yuki has arrived in Domino City at the behest of Axel Brodie, and begins searching for him. He instead finds himself surrounded by numerous clones of Axel, really Trueman, having taken Axel's form after defeating him. Jaden pushes through them and runs, but then finds himself surrounded again, this time by copies of himself. All of them activate their Duel Disks, when an armored car comes driving through, moving through several of the clones, who disappear in a scattering of black cards. The driver opens the door and pulls the real Jaden in, and as the clones attack again, the two escape on the back of a motorcycle hidden in the trunk of the van. The clones take their true forms, with multiple copies of Trueman appearing, with one commenting that as long as Jaden has Yubel's powers, he will be difficult to deal with. One of them compares the situation to a scene from Alice in Wonderland, stating that it wasn't the Queen's army that invited her there. By this, he means that they will not pursue Jaden, but wait for him to fall into a trap. Jaden arrives at the KaibaCorp building, and his savior reveals himself as Sartorius. He stated that Nightshroud's invasion has begun, and asks Jaden if he would let him check his Deck, saying he should be able to see if any of Jaden's cards have already been infected with Nightshroud's power. He hands Jaden's Deck back, saying it looks fine. He recommends they take one of KaibaCorp's helicopters back to Duel Academy, as with Domino City empty, the next target would be the island. Sartorius reveals that the assault has likely already begun, and in the forest of Duel Academy, Taigo Sorano is defeating various students, and another Trueman then copies their form, erasing the originals by absorbing them into the World of Darkness. They reach the floor where the helicopters should be, but none are there. Sartorius challenges Jaden to a duel, and reveals that if either attempts to leave the room before the duel ends, bombs placed around the building will explode. Jaden uses Yubel's powers, attempting to see if Sartorius is possessed, but he is not. Sartorius apologizes, but reveals that he has to do this, as Sarina is being held hostage. The duel begins, and Sartorius activates two Trap Cards - "Tour of Doom" and "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny". The former prevents a player from Summoning monsters in any way, depending on how it lands. It lands so that Sartorius, would be unable to Summon, but the latter card lets Sartorius Summon a monster from Jaden's Deck to his field. He chooses "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", which he reveals he had slipped into Jaden's Deck when he had checked it earlier. With "The Fool" on the field, the effect of "Tour of Doom" is reversed, meaning Jaden cannot Summon, and Sartorius is permitted to choose which effect he wants to use for all his cards. This leaves Jaden with no way to defend himself, as he can't even switch "The Fool's" battle position, it can't be destroyed in battle, and it's immune to card effects. Jaden is quickly reduced to 1000 Life Points. Jaden questions where Sarina is being held, but Sartorius blames himself for her capture. With his powers of prediction gone when The Light of Destruction left him, he couldn't predict that she would be in danger. Sartorius activates "Sowing of the Fool", which will send cards from Jaden's Deck to the Graveyard every turn. Featured Duel Sartorius' turn * Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in attack position. It's effect places it upright, meaning it will be Special Summoned to Jaden's side of the field upon it's destruction. * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Sartorius activates his face-down "Tour of Doom", during Jaden's Standby Phase and it lands pointed downwards, which would mean that Sartorius would be preventing from Normal Summoning, Flip Summoning or Special Summoning monsters during this turn. * Sartorius activates his face-down "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny", declaring "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool". It is Special Summoned form Jaden's Deck to Jaden's side of the field. It lands upright, meaning it cannot be destroyed by it's controller's card effects. "The Fool" also allows it's controller's opponent to select the effect of Arcana Force monsters Summoned. This means Sartorius can reverse the effect of "Tour of Doom", preventing Jaden from Summoning any monsters this turn. * Sets a card. Sartorius' turn * Summons "Arcana Force III - The Empress" (1300/1300), choosing it's upright effect to enable him to Normal Summon an Arcana Force monster when ever Jaden Summons a monster. * Attacks "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" with "The Empress" and "The Chariot". "The Fool" cannot be destroyed in battle (Jaden 1000). Jaden's turn * "Tour of Doom" spins, with Sartorius choosing it's upright effect, meaning Jaden cannot Summon any monsters this turn. * Activates "Neo-Space Wave", intending to send "The Fool" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Neo-Spacians", but "The Fool" cannot be targeted by it's controller's card effects. * Sets a card. Sartorius' turn * Attacks "The Fool" with "The Chariot", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. * Activates "Sowing of the Fool", selecting "The Chariot". He chooses it's upright effect, meaning monsters are sent from the top of Jaden's Deck to his Graveyard for every multiple of 300 attack points the selected monster had. Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Fake Hero", "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Elemental Hero Avian" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Notes Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot"'s effect would switch it to Jaden's control as soon as it was Summoned. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" does not have that last effect. 3. In the TCG/OCG, "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" is unaffected by card effects that specifically designate it as a target, not all card effects.